creepypasta_memofandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This may be a Creepypasta memo, but we're all friends here. Keep this in mind while reading the rules. #Idle lurkers will be kicked. It's one thing to watch the RP, but don't be a sleeper or creep. #This is mostly a roleplaying memo. OOC remarks should be made with marks surrounding the statement such as (( )), or . #Use /me to denote actions. For example, /me walks into the room. #No smutting. Kissing and cuddling is fine, but for smutting please take it to private message. This includes intimate/sloppy makeout sessions. #No killing unless you have the RPer's consent. The exception to this is if an OP asks you to stop. #No massive damage to the Jack's Cabin. A little mess is fine, but no holes or extreme destruction of property. Extreme being burning the couch, for example. Breaking a lamp is fine. #No spamming. This includes honking and emotes of any kind, such as :datrump:. It's annoying, and can crash Pesterchum for some people. #Listen to the OPs. If they tell you not to do something, don't do it. #If you have a problem with an OP, do not make a scene. When another OP (preferably eyelessJack) is available, bring your concerns to them via PM. The same goes for if you have an OOC problem with another RPer. #No bullying or harassing people OOCly. #Be respectful of a person's race, ethnicity, gender identity, sexuality, religion, mental or physical capacity, or age. #NO SUICIDE. NO SUICIDE. EVEN ICLY. NONE. YOU DO IT, YOU'RE KICKED. #If someone asks you to stop doing something to their character, stop. Harassment will not be tolerated, even if that's what your character would do. A sense of comfort and safety in the memo is more important than your ability to play a character that makes people uncomfortable. #Please no bright or neon-type fonts. This especially includes white and bright yellow. If you're unsure whether or not your font is too bright, ask someone. If you're asked to change your font, do so without arguement. (Asking for confirmation does not count as arguing.) #If people are having difficulty reading your quirk and they ask you to change it, don't argue. You don't need to get rid of it entirely, just make it easier to read. #Don't handlespam. Getting on three different handles just to have conversations with yourself or to control the conversation/RP is not cool. In fact, it's annoying, and chances are, I can see you handlehopping. You're allowed no more than two handles at a time. #If you are asked to leave, please don't argue. Being asked to leave doesn't mean you can't return later, but if you refuse to acknowledge the request, you will be kicked. #If you are kicked and return immediately, chances are you'll be kicked again. If you continue, you will be put on the AutoKick list. #If you make another handle to get around being AutoKicked, you will be reported to a Pesterchum mod. No second chances. Keep in mind that OPs have every right to enforce an unwritten rule, and to add rules as needed to ensure that everyone is able to have a good time. Please also see Things That Will Get You Kicked . Please let the OPs know you've read this by saying in OOC rules-r-red.